Kana Hanazawa
Kana Hanazawa (花澤香菜, Hanazawa Kana, born February 25, 1989) a voice actress represented by Office Osawa talent agency. She is notable for leading roles for several anime television shows and other anime-related media in Japan. In the Kaminomi anime, she voices Shiori Shiomiya and Minerva. __TOC__ Anime Roles Leading roles are in bold. 2003 *Last Exile (Holly Mad-thane) 2006 *Dai Mahō Tōge (Potaru) *Zegapain (Ryoko Kaminagi) 2007 *Getsumento Heiki Mina (Nakoru Hazemi) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Satomi) *Mushi-Uta (Shiika Anmoto) *Potemayo (Potemayo) *Sketchbook ~full color's~ (Sora Kajiwara) 2008 *Blassreiter (Elea) *Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- (Angelica) *Kannagi (Zange, Hakua Suzushiro) *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (Yūka Midarezaki) *Shina Dark (Marple Mashu Marces) *Sekirei (Kusano) *Someday's Dreamers: Summer Skies (Sora Suzuki) *Strike Witches (Amaki Suwa) *To Love-Ru (Mikan Yuuki) 2009 *''Asu no Yoichi!'' (Kagome Ikaruga) *Basquash! (Coco JD) *Bakemonogatari (Nadeko Sengoku) *Cencoroll (Yuki) *Darker Than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini (Suou Pavlichenko) *Kobato (Kobato Hanato) *Pandora Hearts (Sharon Reinsworth) *To Love-Ru OVA (Mikan Yuki) *The Tower of Druaga (Henaro) 2010 *Angel Beats! (Angel/Kanade Tachibana) *Asobi ni Iku yo! (Aoi Futaba) *B Gata H Kei (Mayu Miyano) *Black Rock Shooter (Mato Kuroi / Black Rock Shooter) *Durarara!! (Anri Sonohara) *Hen Zemi (Nanako Matsutaka) *Kuragehime (Tsukimi Kurashita) *Ladies versus Butlers! (Ayse Khadim) *Maid Sama! (Sakura Hanazono) *Motto To Love-Ru (Mikan Yuuki) *Negima: Ala Alba - Extra Mahou Shoujo Yue (Beatrix Monroe) *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Kuroneko/Ruri Gokou) *Otome Yōkai Zakuro (Susukihotaru) *Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin (Kozue Naruse) *Seikon no Qwaser (Fumika Mitarai) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (Kusano) *Strike Witches 2 (Amaki Suwa) *Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Erī Haruue) *The World God Only Knows (Shiori Shiomiya) *.hack//Quantum (Sakuya / Aida Asumi) 2011 *Blue Exorcist (Moriyama Shiemi) *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Kobato Hasegawa) *Deadman Wonderland (Shiro) *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko (Hanazawa-san) *Dog Days (Noir Vinocacao) *Fate/Prototype OVA (Ayaka Sajyou) *Fractale (Nessa) *Freezing (Rana Linchen) *Guilty Crown (Ayase Shinomiya, young Yahiro) *IS (Infinite Stratos) (Charlotte Dunois) *Last Exile (Fam) *The Silver Wing (Alvis E. Hamilton) *Kamisama Dolls (Mahiru Hyūga) *Mayo Chiki! (Kureha Sakamachi) *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Romary Stone) *Morita-san wa Mukuchi (Mayu Morita) *Moshidora (Yuki Miyata) *Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Tomoka Minato) *Steins;Gate (Mayuri Shīina) *The Idolmaster (Eri Mizutani) 2012 *Aquarion Evol (Zessica Wong) *Binbougami ga! (Ichiko Sakura) *Black Rock Shooter (Mato Kuroi / Black Rock Shooter) *Bodacious Space Pirates (Chiaki Kurihara) *Campione! (Yuri Mariya) *Dog Days' (Noir Vinocacao) *Hagure Yūsha no Estetica (Kuzuha Doumoto) *Inu x Boku SS (Karuta Roromiya) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (Ren Kougyoku) *Nisemonogatari (Nadeko Sengoku) *Psycho-Pass (Akane Tsunemori) *Saki: Achiga-hen (Kuro Matsumi) *From the New World (Maria Akizuki) *Sengoku Collection (Ieyasu Tokugawa) *Sket Dance (Saaya Agata) *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (Chizuru Oushima) *To Love-Ru Darkness (Mikan Yūki) *Zetman (Konoha Amagi) *Blast of Tempest (Aika Fuwa) *Teekyū (Marimo Bandō) 2013 *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Kuroneko/Ruri Gokou) *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Next (Kobato Hasegawa) Drama CD *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Kuroneko) *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Kobato Hasegawa) *D-Fragments (Ruka Shibasaki) Theater animation *Book Girl (Tōko Amano) *Blood-C:The Last Dark (Hiro Tsukiyama) *King of Thorn (Kasumi Ishiki) *Break Blade (Cleo) Video game voice roles *Aria The Origination ~Aoi Hoshi no Il Cielo~ (Agnes Dumas) *Chaos Rings (Mana) *Daemon Bride (Nina Sumeragi) *Final Fantasy Type-0 (Deuce) *Gloria Union (Ruru) *Guild01 (Oozora Shoko) *Heroes Phantasia (Suou Pavlichenko) *Idolm@ster Dearly Stars (Eri Mizutani) *Nora to Toki no Kōbō: Kiri no Mori no Majo (Sirkka Bjorn) *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable (Kuroneko) *Phantasy Star Online 2 (Lisa) (Melphonshina) *Rewrite (Kagari) *Rune Factory Oceans (Iris) *Persona 4: The Golden (Marie) *Sol Trigger (Ema) *Steins;Gate (Mayuri Shīna) *Tales of Graces (Sophie) *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (Sophie) *Tokimeki Memorial 4 (Rhythmy Kyono) *Toki to Towa (Toki) *Tokyo Babel (Ragel) *To Love-Ru -Trouble- Waku Waku! Rinkangakkō-hen (Mikan Yuuki) *Ultradimension Neptune V (Pururut/Iris Heart) Directing *Hoshiimo Paradise: Kanbutsu wo koeta ai (Radio Drama) *Hoshiimo Paradise 2: Bannou Negio wo kyushutsu seyo! (Drama CD) Category:Staff Category:Personality